


Under the Stars With You

by The_Artistic_Fox



Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (they're kind of star nerds), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Constellations, Gay, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Stars, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artistic_Fox/pseuds/The_Artistic_Fox
Summary: Bucky and Steve had a tradition of stargazing whenever one of them couldn't sleep back in Brooklyn.





	Under the Stars With You

Two boys lay on the roof of an abandoned building, looking up at the night sky. They were laughing and pointing at different constellations and just having a good time.

"No, no,  _that_ one's Gemini, dummy!" Bucky pointed straight up and to the right. Steve smiles.

"This one?" He points way farther to the right than Bucky did.

"No, here, Stevie!" Bucky takes his hand and moves it to where the constellation is.

"Oh, my mistake." Steve looks over at his friend. The dim light from the moon made it look like Bucky was glowing, Steve noticed. It almost made him look other-worldly and surreal. He would definitely have to draw him later so he would never forget.

Bucky thought that the moonlight made Steve look pale, rather, paler than he already was. In a beautiful way, though, rather than a sickly way. He wants to remember the two of them laying here like this with nothing but the moon as their light.

The boys were silent, taking in the sight of the stars and each other. Eventually, Bucky stood up. He held a hand out to Steve. He took it, but Bucky pulled him too hard, pulling Steve into Bucky's chest. They both said sorry, secretly wishing that the moment lasted longer.

"'Til next time?" Steve nodded. They both went to sleep that night not knowing that they wouldn't look at the stars together again for a long time.

~

The next time Bucky and Steve looked at the stars together was after Thanos had been defeated for good. Steve had been walking around the Tower when he rounded a corner and bumped (quite literally) into Bucky.

"Couldn't sleep, Stevie?"

"Nope. There's too much on my mind. You?" Bucky half-shrugged.

"I almost never sleep anyway. You know this." They stand in silence for a moment before Bucky speaks again. "Y'know, we never got around to going star-gazing again. Shall we?"

Steve and Bucky alike try to control their heartbeats as they make their way up to the roof of the Tower.

"What d'ya see, Steve?" Steve notices how soft Bucky's voice is.

"I think I see Orion and Taurus," he says, pointing to their right. Bucky nods and gestures to the left.

"See that over there? That's Ursa Major, one of my favorite constellations." Steve looks over at Bucky. The moonlight above them shines on Bucky, and Steve notices that he looks younger, almost transporting him back to Brooklyn all those years ago.

The light coming from behind Steve reminds Bucky of the nights they spent on that old abandoned roof just watching the stars and clouds go by. He could look at Steve all day, he realizes.

The two men are still out on the roof, even once the moon is high overhead.

"Hey, Buck?"

"Yeah?" He could tell that Steve was nervous; his eyes were wider than normal, and he was looking away from him while he was speaking to him.

"I-I really missed you when you were gone, you know. All of the times, and now you're actually here, and I feel so happy, I guess." He chuckles and looks up at Bucky. "That sounds kinda stupid, I guess, but it's true."

Bucky's heart is pounding. So is Steve's, but he doesn't know that. "That's not stupid, Stevie. I missed you too, really. I'm glad we get to spend some time together after all this crap that happened." Silence falls over them, and Bucky takes this moment to slip his hand into Steve's. Steve looks down in shock, then up at Bucky. Both of them have giant smiles on their faces. That simple gesture was something both men had been wanting to do since they were young, and now it finally happened.

~

Later that morning, Tony got a message from F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Sir, I believe there are people up on the roof." Tony, still half asleep, doesn't think much of this.

"Can you show me video of them, Fri?"

"Of course, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y pulls up the surveillance footage of the roof. Tony has to squint, but he sees Steve and Bucky lying on the roof holding hands.

"Those dorks...Hey Fri, can you play a loud airhorn noise?"

"With pleasure, sir."

"...STARK!"

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot combines two things I love- astrology and Stucky. I hope you guys like it, and check out the other one-shot in my series! (It's about Tony, Peter, and Pepper. It has Endgame spoilers, though)


End file.
